Pardon Me
by FromHeart2Mind
Summary: I killed them! I killed them all! They're dead! Every single one of them! He never knew he'd get to think that twice. And in the end.....he didn't care.


**Pardon Me**

Author: Bene Gesserach

Disclaimer: Incubus and Lucas own it all.

A/N: Another Song fic from Incubus. I don't know what it is about them but it just fits.

Summary: Reflection from Anakin while he is slaughtering the jedi in the temple.

Warning: Song fic. This is really crazy as I put it. I don't know what to warn you about except violence.

Angst/Drama A lot of fighting.

Rating: T I don't know if it will go up. I'm not sure but we'll see.

Just Read It You Critics!

**Pardon Me**

_I need you to hear, I need you to see…_

The army of the Empire marched up the stairway of the Jedi Temple. And at the head of the company walked Darth Vader Dark Lord of the Sith and betrayer of the jedi. With all the hatred he could master Vader opened the doors to what the galaxy would come to know as the apocalypse. Here and now would be the downfall of his once brothers and sisters. After all these years they would finally see his true power, the power they could never teach him to possess. And now at their very home would they pay for their arrogance and fear. They would fear him or forever not be able to because of death. He would bring down the fists of the Empire right on top of them with the power of his army and the anger within him. Now they would see their true fear within this last sight of what he was, what he had become. Or what he'd always been.

_That I have had all I can take… _

The first to feel his wrath was Shakk Ti. Without a scream or call she fell to the marble floor. _This is where the fun begins. _He ordered his troops forward as he himself took another to the ground with a swing of his lightsaber. _This is your failure. You should have seen it coming. _He thought as he gazed at the jedi on the floor. From room to room his armies hunted the jedi down and left their bodies bleeding on the ground. And as Vader passed through another room he saw a student he once knew personally. Grief almost made its way to him put he brought his lightsaber up in fury and rid another jedi to the ground. _They deserved this. Traitors. _This was for the good of the galaxy and if they didn't see that then well they weren't the jedi they should be. _I am the jedi they should be. _As another jedi fell to the lightsaber he laughed at the fear stricken face he had placed there. _Pardon me fool but it was your problem even being here. _He mocked the fallen and smiled in wickedness at the ones running from him. _Pity._

_And exploding seems like a definite possibility to me. _

In cruel happiness he watched the deaths of thousands of jedi and only laughed. His once friends fell to the ground next to his feet unceremoniously. _My revenge on the ones who never believed in me. The ones who never saw me as their keeper. Well here I am. And here I stay. _There were calls of agony as he strolled through the doors of another room. He turned to one of his commanders and demanded no mercy for these traitors. His eyes he knew were fiery red as he looked at the reflection of them on the eyes of the troop's helmet. _Better then blue if this is what it comes from. Satisfaction. _In his eyes this moment and this act was all for revenge against the jedi and that was reason enough for him. _I don't need an excuse, I'm Darth Vader and I rule here. _

_So pardon me while I burst into flames. _

Vader's stride took him far into the temple and even to the upper levels. He followed his troops who were headed into a particular room. But before he could reach the door he saw the entrance of the council chambers close. He walked into the room without bothering to be quiet and looked around. After a few seconds a few younglings walked out from behind the master's chairs.

'Master Skywalker what are we going to do?' One asked with a completely innocent expression on his face. At that point Anakin looked down at the young jedi before him and hesitated to take his life. _He is a jedi. They all are. They have studied under the masters who have betrayed me. They aren't innocent, it's a mask they wear. _After a second or two of just pondering their fate Vader ignited his lightsaber and cut down all the younglings in the room mercilessly._ How high they hold themselves up. Well this is their privilege. _Vader then turned to the commotion outside and came to see his troops arresting a jedi. _I said no mercy! _With his anger Vader came to the side of the young jedi and stabbed his lightsaber through his heart. 'Lord Vader he surrendered.' The troop next to him said. 'That doesn't matter. Any traitor of the Republic will not live after tonight. Let it be known captain.' Vader commanded as the troop ran off to fulfill his duty. _No mercy for the merciful._

_I've had enough of this world and its people's mindless games._

With the end of the jedi the end of betrayal would come. He knew all too well what problems the jedi had caused in the past and now it would all be over. One after another a jedi would fall and every second peace would be restored with their deaths. Every swing of his lightsaber brought another jedi to the ground and another inch closer to peace. _Justice. _As Vader walked through the temple ensuring himself that his troops were doing their job he saw the bodies lying on the ground. 'What purpose does death have if it is taking away an innocent life?' Obiwan had asked him on a mission long ago. At the time Anakin had thought it was a question of truth but now Vader thought it was all a lie. _Good to know he's dead. _No longer did Obiwan have his hold on him. No now Vader was unleashed to do his duty. _Or to fulfill my destiny as the most powerful man in the world. _No longer was his promise to be a jedi but to be powerful. The most powerful. _Well mom I did it. I am the most powerful. And soon I will even stop people from dying. I have the power. _Vader remembered his promise to Padme at Tatooine and the words he spoke at his mother's funeral. All those words of promise were finally being fulfilled with every death of a jedi.

_So pardon me while I burn and rise above the flame._

When the rampage had finished Vader walked to the hangar and took a ship that was left untouched. But before he left to tell Padme his new mission he gazed at the burning temple and smiled in satisfaction. _I have done unbelievable things in the name of a faith that is my own. I have done things no one knew possible. I have seen victory. _Vader thought as he started up the engines to his ship. _Now I am complete. My revenge is done. I am who I am. And there is no one who can stop me. _The flames of the temple were finally calming down but the smoke continued to poison the air. _This can be seen from miles around. The sign of true victory. And I am responsible for this achievement. I am the chosen one. I have brought peace to my new empire. I have done this. _And now at this view of a victory Vader knew there was only one thing to finish. With that silent celebration Vader headed for Padmé's apartment. _And now to get back to my life. _

_Pardon me, pardon me…_

Before Vader landed he took one more circle around the temple to make sure the destruction was done. After though he came to Padme and held her in his arms. _Oh my love do not fear. You know not of what I've done. I have made peace and security for us. _When he raised his head to look at her he saw the fear in her eyes and smiled. He soothed her through her fear. _Unlike what I did to the jedi. _Anakin thought smiling. when he explained that the end of the war was coming she let him go to finish the job. With a small goodbye he blasted off to ensure the peace. There was nothing to fear he knew now. All had been put right because of his heroics. _And now my revenge is complete. Now to finish the job. _Vader knew he would succeed in his trial but what he didn't know is that it would bring his complete downfall. And in the end he would never be Anakin again. _Now the circle is complete. _

_I'll never be the same. _


End file.
